Zeolites are crystalline aluminosilicate compositions which are microporous and which are formed from corner sharing AlO2 and/or SiO2 tetrahedra. Numerous zeolites, both naturally occurring and synthetically prepared, are used in various industrial processes. Synthetic zeolites are prepared via hydrothermal synthesis employing suitable sources of Si, Al and structure directing agents such as alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, amines, or organoammonium cations. The structure directing agents reside in the pores of the zeolite and are largely responsible for the particular structure that is ultimately formed. These species balance the framework charge associated with aluminum and can also serve as space fillers. Zeolites are characterized by having pore openings of uniform dimensions, having a significant ion exchange capacity, and being capable of reversibly desorbing an adsorbed phase which is dispersed throughout the internal voids of the crystal without significantly displacing any atoms which make up the permanent zeolite crystal structure. Zeolites can be used as catalysts for hydrocarbon conversion reactions, which can take place on outside surfaces as well as on internal surfaces within the pore.
As used herein, zeolites may be referred to by proper name, such as UZM-39, described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,992,885, or by structure type code, such as TUN. These three letter codes indicate atomic connectivity and hence pore size, shape and connectivity for the various known zeolites. The list of these codes may be found in the ATLAS OF ZEOLITE FRAMEWORK TYPES, which is maintained by the International Zeolite Association Structure Commission at http://www.iza-structure.org/databases/. Zeolites are distinguished from each other on the basis of their composition, crystal structure and adsorption properties. One method commonly used in the art to distinguish zeolites is x-ray diffraction. UZM-55 is a zeolite with a heretofore never before described structure.
Fecant and Bats describe in U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,435 the synthesis of a product they call IZM-2 from the crystallization of a gel comprising at least one organic species R containing two quaternary nitrogen atoms with a particular XRD pattern and having a SiO2/Al2O3 ratio preferably in the range from 60 to 600. The present invention involves a particular XRD pattern and has a SiO2/Al2O3 ratio of greater than 75, preferably greater than 100 and most preferably greater than 150.